


Next Year

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You love Halloween and Seb is not letting you miss it even if you are very pregnant





	Next Year

“Seb! Can’t we just stay home tonight?!” You yelled through the bathroom door as you squirmed trying to squeeze yourself into the idiotic costume your boyfriend had come home with yesterday.

If most other guys had suggested their almost 8 months pregnant girlfriend should dress like a disco ball for Halloween, you were sure there’d be a strong likelihood of them getting punched in the nose. Sebastian however just put on that charming smile of his and the sparkle in his blue eyes had you melting instead.

He was just being a dork and he wasn’t making fun of you. He never would and you knew that which was the reason you had relented as easily as you did.

“No. You love Halloween. Next year the baby will be here and we might not get to go out. So stop pouting and come out here so I can see you,” Sebastian’s amused voice sounded from the bedroom and you rolled your eyes at him even if he couldn’t see you. You pulled your hair away from your face, looking into the mirror.

“Not at 8 months pregnant I don’t. I’m tired already,” you complained. “And I look stupid.”

“Y/N/N. We don’t have to stay that long,” Sebastian pleaded, closer to the door now and you smiled as you imagined him outside, trying to talk you out. He truly was way too charming for his own good.

“And you don’t look stupid. You could never look anything but beautiful. I, on the other hand, look like an idiot,” the playfulness was back in Sebastian’s tone and you bit your lip to stifle a giggle as you opened the door.

You hadn’t exactly been confident in this costume but the look in his eyes when he saw you changed that in an instant. You didn’t care what everyone else would think, the way he looked at you was all you needed to smile brightly. Even if he had been right. The 70s look and wig were pretty damn awful.

“I’m not going out with you if you’re wearing that,” you laughed tugging the wig off his head, letting his long hair fall free. You squealed as Sebastian’s arms were around you in an instant, pinning you between him and the wall.

“You know,” Sebastian looked down your body before meeting your eyes again and you bit your lip in anticipation. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe we should stay home after all.”

You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck wiggling your nose at him. “No. I got into this thing. We’re going out before you get me out of it.”

“But I do get to get you out of it?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow at you, sending you that boyish grin you were sure had been partly to blame for the baby inside you.

“Yes Seba,” you playfully rolled your eyes, giggling into his kiss as his lips were suddenly on yours and you melted into his embrace.


End file.
